Hamilton But Each Chapter Is an AU Oneshot
by Sh0eMan
Summary: I had seen some AU ideas for Hambone, and thought that this could be entertaining. Some chapters will be more of drables, some could have multiple parts. So hey, enjoy.
1. Guns and Ships

**"AU where Lafayette is the only roommate that buys groceries ever"**

 **This AU came from Tumblr. I do not own Hamilton, enjoy.**

* * *

Of course. There wasn't any food in the apartment, again.

Lafayette groaned gently as he looked through the fridge for something, anything to eat. It was time.

The man stood and looked across the room the his keys sitting on the kitchen counter. He smirked gently to himself before walking over.

How does a ragtag, misfit, group of collage kids,

somehow defeat their apartment rent?

Lafayette grabs his keys and walks out, not even bothering to let the others know, they'd probably figure that out anyways.

 _How do they emerge victorious when the rent's due?_

 _Not even hungry when other live off ramen and hot pockets?_

Not even ten minutes later, Lafayette has made it to Sam's. He heads in, grabbing a cart and heading into the store.

 _Turns out they have a secret weapon:_

 _an immigrant, you know and love whose unafraid to step in._

As he walks through the isles, he catches people watching him. Mostly girls, teen girls at that, which pretty much tells you what's up.

 _He's constantly working, gaining wages from his boss-_

 _Everyone give it up for the collages favorite buying Freshman!_

Everyone around stops what they're doing as he passes, simultaneously beginning to sing.

"Lafayette!"

Lafayette smirks to himself. "I'm taking this cart by the handle, expanding the menu with a bagel and cereal" he starts, picking items up as he goes.

"Lafayette!"

"And I'm never gonna stop until I finish the shop, and put 'em up and scatter the change I'm"

"Lafayette!"

"Watch me obtain 'em, buying food, gain change, I'm" Lafayette laughs gently as the people around him are now dancing, actually dancing a choreographed dance.

"Lafayette!"

"I go to work for more funds" he pauses and stands straight. "I come back with more Gum, and chips, and soda, bread, dips" he continues, grinning softly as he is joined by the ensemble.

Lafayette grabs his phone after getting a text from Laurens. "We something for dinner, something different that I'm making"

Lafayette continues his shopping, typing up a reply to his friend.

"I think I know what you're doing, I can help you out dude, but for this to succeed, there's something else we need"

"I Know." Lauren's sent before sending a second. "one chicken"

"Got it dude, almost done now- should be there in like, twenty minutes?" Lafayette sent before pushing the cart towards the deli.

He steps up to the counter where a woman is working and waves for her attention. When she looks up, Lafayette gives a small smile, which she returns and walks over.

"hey Lafayette, what can I do for you?" She asked.

Lafayette shrugged. "I need to buy some of the pork butt for Hambone" he says nonchelantly, gaining a small chuckle from the employee.

She nods and hands over what he nodded. "Thank you Miss Reynolds" Lafayette said with a small smirk, waving and heading off.

After a few minutes he finally had everything and was heading to pay and then leave.

As he was heading to leave, a man had called his name.

"hey George" Lafayette said flatly. "Professor Washington isn't here, I don't know where he is, go bug Hambone for him, and be gay somewhere else" He told the older man.

George gave an offended reaction. "I'm not gay, and I wanted to talk to you! Jesus Christ." He said.

"Okay, look, I need to get the food home, and this pork butt to Hambone" Lafayette groaned softly.

Lafayette turned to head out, followed by George.

"So I have a question, don't laugh, I need an honest answer" George started, before getting shut down by Lafayette.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't really know anything about you" Lafayette starts. "Can't help you, sorry"

George nods gently as Lafayette opened the back of his car. George moved to help him.

"I mean, are you sure- it's about you cousin, Napoleon" George said.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "Splain yo' self" he said, crossing his arms. George puffed out his cheeks. "Yea he's been screwing around with my sister. Should I be a petty bitch, or do you actually like him?" He asked.

Lafayette put in the last of the bags. "Do your worst, sir" Lafayette replied, handing the other the cart. George nodded, taking the cart and literally riding away on it.

George waved, as he rode away.

lafayette rolled his eyes. "Not Gay my ass" he mutters before shutting the car and going to the driver side and heading home.


	2. AN

How's it going?

I have a couple chapters already on the way, but I need a little help.  
So I don't come up with these AUs on my own, so I would absolutely love it if you guys could suggest ideas?

Thanks guys, see you in the next update./strong/p


	3. Cabinet Battle

**FirestarThrewAwayHerShot**

"Ok so you know how in What Did I Miss Washington's assembling a cabinet? Have Jefferson buy him an actual cabinet! The rest can play out whatever you want it to play out as."

 **Let's go.**

* * *

Thomas stood in front of a large box on his floor. He had just came back to America and heard that Washington needed to put together a cabinet. This is what he meant right? Whatever, either way it was a nice gift.

There was a knock at the door and Thomas went to answer it. "Oh! Madison thank goodness. I need to get this to George Washington" James was a little startled by the sudden amount of energy but nodded. "What is it?" James asked. Thomas slapped a picture onto the top of the box. "Only the finest piece of cabinetry in France. That I could afford.

James took one look at it before shaking his head. "Well, Washington _Did_ say he needed to assemble a cabinet" he chuckled. Thomas nodded. "I know, that's why I got it" he said, realizing what Cabinet actually meant in George's case. James shook his head. "He's not going to be amused Jefferson"

Thomas glared. "It's a nice gift, thank you" he huffed. "Now help me get it out of here" James nodded and went to grab one side. Thomas grabbed the other and the two were headed out.

As the two were getting ready to leave, Thomas looked up to see Washington behind James. "Oh!" He chirped, dropping the box and stepping back. "Oh shit" James jumped back and glared at Thomas.

"Well, Mr. Washington" Thomas beamed. "What'd I miss?" He leaned against the box as a man stepped out from behind Washington. "Mr. Jefferson!" He says. "Alexander Hamilton" he adds. Thomas froze, looking at Alexander, then to Washington. "Really?" He mouthed. Washington gave a small shrug.

"okay, sir, I got you a gift" Thomas said enthusiastically, stepping aside to show him the box. Washington nodded slightly. "What's it it?" Washington asked. "It isn't an alligator is it? Lafayette got one recently and I don't wish that for myself" Washington cringed. Thomas laughed and shook his head. "No sir"

Washington nodded and opened it. He slowly looked up towards Thomas. "You said you needed to assemble a cabinet" he snickered. Washington shook his head, laughing lightly. "Of course I did"

Thomas went to one side of the box. "Help us out maybe?" He asked sheepishly. Washington nodded and the guys went to grab the box.

After a few minutes, the box was in Washington's home, and he was alone. "Okay-" he murmured and opened the box. He couldn't help but laugh at the gift. He took the pieces out and found no instructions. "Awesome" he huffed.

he began to put it together blindly, pretty much. After an hour, he was still not done. He had the frame, but still needed the back, the shelves, and the doors.

He stood for a moment, only for the cabinet to fall over into pieces. Washington facepalmed gently. "Awesome." He muttered as there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he called.

"Sir" Washington looked up to see Aaron Burr in the doorway. "Burr! I need your help. I am having trouble assembling my cabinet" Washington said, walking over. Burr's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes sir! I'd be honored to help" he grinned. Washington nodded and led the man to the cabinet.

Burr looked at the mess of wood and his grin faded. "Jefferson brought me this as a gift, but I'm having a hard time with it" Washington explained. Burr nodded gently and sat beside the pile. He looked at the pieces quietly. "Hey, my mother had this cabinet" Burr smiled.

"so you can help me?" Washington asked, gaining a nod. "Definitely sir" Burr said, getting to work. For the next couple of hours the two were working together on putting together the piece of furniture.

"well. This looks fantastic" Washington said as they finished. Burr and Washington stood to admire it. "Now let's move it to that wall" Burr nods and the two go to move it.

They get the cabinet to the wall, but once they set it down it falls apart. The men look at each other before Burr heads to leave. "Goodbye sir" Burr called. "I will see you tomorrow" Washington replied, heading to his bedroom, leaving the pile of useless wood on the floor.


End file.
